<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Lights Go Out by Tasyfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952999">When the Lights Go Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa'>Tasyfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, From the truck convo in 2x06, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, do not copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:16:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Battle of the Bands, Maria had expected things might be a little crazy at the afterparty. But she really hadn't anticipated finding herself in Hayley Moore's hall closet with her best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca &amp; Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Lights Go Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Alex Manes Week day 5 | theme music.</p>
<p>This is a positive portrayal of the relationship between Alex and Maria. If that's not your cup of tea, please use the back button. </p>
<p>I've tagged as &amp; for the pairing because that's where they truly are, but there are romantic feelings involved along the way.<br/>~ Tas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We did it!" Maria flung her arms around Alex, laughing when he picked her up and twirled, her feet flying out, nearly horizontal. </p>
<p>"Your vocals were amazing!" he enthused. </p>
<p>"So was your guitar solo!" </p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Chris pointed at them with the drumsticks still clutched in his hand. "If you two are done with the mutual appreciation society act, we can head to the afterparty." </p>
<p>Maria felt her legs drop as Alex slowed. Once she had steady footing, she stepped back and beamed at the other band members. "Let's go!" </p>
<p>Hayley Moore had a big house - well, her parents did. It wasn't the kind of place Maria got to go to often. The Manes house was nice but the people who lived there weren't, other than Alex, and neither she nor Liz liked spending time there. And since Alex didn't want to be there, either, they all spent a lot of time at the Crashdown. </p>
<p>She watched as Alex cut through the growing crowd towards the kitchen, moving with an ease in this environment that Maria couldn't match. But that was fine. Once it got to the actual socialising without antagonising part, she'd sail right past the prickly pear her best friend was becoming. </p>
<p>Maria located some familiar faces and went over to them to chat, words flowing easily in the wake of the Battle of the Bands. Everyone was hyped after the event, performers and audience members alike, and she luxuriated in the room's energy, not too dissimilar to the boost she got on stage. </p>
<p>Alex appeared at her elbow eventually and handed her a Solo cup, filled with what looked like orange juice. At her raised eyebrows, he leaned in close to murmur, "It's just juice, got it from the fridge. The liquor is circulating separately. I'll watch out if you want to drink; I won't be." </p>
<p>Glancing around as he straightened, Maria gave a tiny head shake, "No, not here," seeing from the cynical tilt of his smile that he didn't feel safe with these people, either. </p>
<p>"In that case, do you want to dance? The furniture's been pushed back downstairs to make a sort of dance floor, apparently," he offered. </p>
<p>"Now you're talking," she tapped his chest and Alex laughed, gesturing theatrically for her to lead the way. </p>
<p>It was dark downstairs, all the curtains closed and the ceiling lights left off in favour of the LED glow of the stereo system and a few scattered lamps, their shades pressed against the perimeter walls. The figures of individual people were still visible, dancing in the centre, but Maria couldn't tell who anyone was in the dim environment and she found herself hand-in-hand with Alex. His jeans-and-a-T-shirt attire didn't exactly make him stand out in a crowd of other teenagers. </p>
<p>Alex flashed her a smile, keeping hold of her and his drink as they joined the dancers, moving to the heavy beat. Soon enough she deposited her drink in his other hand and simply stayed close, her eyes accustomed now to his specific form, as she lost herself in the music. Dancing was one of Maria's favourite things, despite the sidelong looks and disparaging comments her unique style could bring. Alex might be a more sedate dancer but he never minded when she went wild. </p>
<p>At length a slow song came on and she retrieved her juice and Alex's hand, dragging him off the makeshift dance floor and draining the cup before handing it back to him. "I need to pee." </p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes. "I was told the bathroom's down the hall in the back there," he pointed to a corner that was better lit than the main room, its entrance tucked behind the stairs. Even over the music, Maria could hear his mocking, long-suffering tone, "Yes, I'll come with." </p>
<p>She grinned, laughing when Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes again. But true to his word, he did follow her to the hallway and leaned against the wall there to wait. </p>
<p>When she emerged a few minutes later, Alex had gotten rid of the empty Solo cups and was eyeing a door set into the wedge-shaped area under the stairs, intently enough that he didn't notice Maria until she bumped his shoulder with hers as she leaned on the wall beside him. He glanced over with a reflexive smile. "Hey." </p>
<p>Maria nodded at the object of his attention. "You think there's a boy wizard living in the cupboard under the stairs?" </p>
<p>He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. I saw ---"</p>
<p>The beeping of an alarm interrupted him and they watched as Kevin knocked on the door and two people tumbled out, looking kind of giggly. Maria noticed Jennifer's ponytail was coming loose and there was a smear of pink at the corner of Mark's mouth, and she knew exactly what Alex had been going to say. He'd seen them go in, the current 'contestants' for Seven Minutes in Heaven. </p>
<p>"Next couple," Kevin grinned, waving them forward, and the bottom dropped out of Maria's stomach. </p>
<p>"Oh, we weren't... We're not..." she stammered, looking to Alex for help. He gave her a tiny shrug and a smile she didn't understand, and the next thing Maria knew, they were standing in almost total darkness in the hall closet, with a seven-minute timer counting down on Kevin's watch outside the door. </p>
<p>"Um," she ventured, highly aware of Alex's proximity, and wholly uncertain as to what to do about it. </p>
<p>"We don't have to do anything, Maria. It's only a few minutes; it seemed easier to go with it than to try and explain anything to Hayley's brother." </p>
<p>That startled a laugh from her. "Yeah, Kevin isn't the brightest bulb in the box. But, um, it's okay, I mean, if you..." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," she whispered, hardly able to hear herself over the pounding of her heart. </p>
<p>Then, the unexpected graze of fingers across her breast. She jumped and Alex swore, "Shit, sorry, I wasn't trying to - I can't really see. I thought that was your shoulder." </p>
<p>Surprisingly, that made her relax. "I know you've grown since the summer but I'm not <i>that</i> short!" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he apologised again, and Maria groped for his hand, bringing it to her shoulder. </p>
<p>"There." </p>
<p>"Thanks." Alex trailed along the line of her shoulder, drawing the pads of his fingers up the side of her neck and along her jaw, while Maria fought to breathe. He adjusted position to cup her cheek and dizzily Maria realised it was so he could find her mouth in the absence of visual cues. </p>
<p>And then Alex kissed her. His lips were warm, firm with a little give, and hers parted instinctively under the light touch. He began a slow rhythm, lips almost leaving hers on the closed beats, sliding open in the next breath, and she followed his lead, enjoying the feel of it. </p>
<p>It was nothing like Maria had expected. Her friends had complained about slobber, or guys going tongue first like they were trying to choke the kissee, but there was none of that here. Enough saliva that it wasn't gross and dry, but no excesses, and no tongue at all. </p>
<p>Maria considered trying to turn it into a French kiss but she didn't really want to. It was nice just the way it was. And that was unexpected, too. </p>
<p>It was nice. The way Alex was holding her, one hand on her cheek with the other at her waist, was nice. The way he smelled, a little male sweat mixed with the cologne he liked, was nice. The feel of his chest pressed against hers was nice. </p>
<p>But... Where was the fire? She'd honestly felt more worked up on the dance floor. This was almost tranquil, and that didn't make sense, not with the way she felt about Alex. </p>
<p>The kiss came to a natural end and Alex gathered her close, both arms sliding around her shoulders. Maria clasped his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, just breathing him in. She heard him sigh, so quietly she nearly missed it, and threaded through the sound was a hint of sorrow that she felt echo in her soul. </p>
<p>A few weeks later, studying together at the DeLuca kitchen table for a class they didn't share with Liz, Mimi still at work leaving the two of them alone, Maria finally understood the source of that sorrow. </p>
<p>She looked up to ask about one of the answers and paused, watching Alex stare into space. He seemed conflicted, maybe, a slight frown pulling the space between his eyebrows into double vertical lines. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" she asked gently. </p>
<p>He returned his attention to her, lips stretching into an automatic smile then letting it slip away as he shrugged. "More or less, I guess. I'm," he hesitated, gaze flickering to meet hers and skittering away again. He wet his lips and inhaled deeply, using the air to push the words out fast, "Maria, I'm gay." He let out a shocked laugh, like he couldn't believe he'd actually said it, and repeated in a tone of wonder, "I'm gay." </p>
<p>Her first instinct was to fling her arms around him and hug all the hesitation away, but it didn't feel like that was what he needed. Instead, Maria offered him a brilliant smile. "That's wonderful, Alex!" </p>
<p>He gave her a supremely cynical look, his mouth twisting. "What's so fucking wonderful about it?" </p>
<p>Taken aback, she frowned. "What isn't wonderful about knowing who you are?" Yes, okay, it stung a little, and it meant she needed to rearrange some things in her own head, her own heart, but that wasn't on Alex. He had never led her on, not even when he'd been kissing her. And Maria knew what it was like to belong to a marginalised group in a small town. She wanted to support her friend, any way she could. </p>
<p>"Uh, have you met my father?" </p>
<p>There, he had a point and Maria grimaced. "Nothing you do will ever make him happy, you know that. <i>He</i> can't even live up to his toxic ideals of masculinity." </p>
<p>Alex snorted. "True." </p>
<p>"And you shouldn't have to, either. You should be able to be your beautiful, wonderful gay self." </p>
<p>It must have been the right thing to say because he swallowed hard, dark eyes glinting with the sheen of tears. "Thanks," he managed, and a hug still didn't feel welcome but Maria reached over and patted his hand where he clutched the pen almost hard enough to snap it. </p>
<p>"I love you, Alex Manes. You know I do. And nothing's going to change that." </p>
<p>He nodded, his smile grateful and tight, holding himself stiffly so he didn't break; speech seemed beyond him for the moment. She could understand that, the need to back off a little bit now that the important stuff had been said, so she squeezed his hand a last time and let him go, picking up her own pen and tapping it against the table as she thought, gears shifting in her mind. </p>
<p>Maria tilted her head and threw her best friend a cheeky grin. "So. Alex. In light of this new information, I feel the need to know: which boy in our year has the best ass?" </p>
<p>She watched him sputter and laugh, red streaking across his cheeks, and everything in her body settled. They were going to be okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Et fini]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>